Reality
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get an offer they can't refuse...but will it build them up, or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Once again, I come up with some of the strangest ideas! I was doing laundry when the idea struck me for this. So…this is the top secret Klaine project I have been working on. Like…the only person who knows about this is my Twitter Twin, Chris…that's how deep it goes! So….enjoy!**

Chapter 1-The Idea

Blaine Anderson came into the kitchen with his glasses on his face, an apple in one hand and a newspaper in another. He was reading something that caught his eye. Something that his husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, had written. The most popular fashion columnist this side of the world. He chuckled when he saw the most recent article on some big celebrity's fashion faux pas.

"…_and to the world's newest sensation, Darren Criss. Darren, darling! We've talked about this! Plaids and solids are NEVER okay! Stop, just stop it. I can't with you. Until next week. KA."_

Blaine smiled and put the paper down. He looked at his husband, who was typing away furiously on his laptop, probably up against some deadline. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and watched him react instantly. He instantly relaxed at Blaine's touch. Blaine smiled. After six years together, Blaine giggled at how Kurt still had those reactions to him.

"You almost done?"

"Yeah. Give me two minutes, we'll have breakfast."

Blaine nodded, and leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's neck. That spot in between his neck and his collarbone right where they connected. That was Kurt's favorite spot, much to Blaine's surprise. Kurt moaned a little bit. He tried to push Blaine's head off of his neck, but he found himself succumbing to it just a little bit more.

"That is not helping, Blaine."

"Figured it could give you something to motivate you."

"It's motivating me to procrastinate, have Julia come over here and kick your ass for making me miss the deadline."

"I can handle Julia Albain. Always have."

"I know that. That's what scares me. Now shoo. I'm busy writing a scathing review about Gwyneth at the BAFTA awards! Don't you have work to do, too?"

"For your information Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I am all done."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. His jaw dropped in surprise. It was no surprise that Blaine was a perfectionist. It was also no surprise that because of his perfectionism, it took him almost three years to record his album. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and stood up to look at him. He pulled Blaine into the biggest hug he could and then kissed him softly.

"I am so proud of you."

"I know. So, you want the song listing? You'll be the first person besides the publisher to see it."

"Of course. This is the first time I get to see the elusive song list!"

"And the thank yous."

Kurt sent his email, and then opened the package that Blaine handed him. It was the track listings. Kurt read them then read the very last one. It was their song. The song that Blaine had carefully chosen, reconstructed, and performed the afternoon of their wedding.

"You got the rights to 'Breathing'?"

"I did. Now, read the thank yous."

Kurt nodded and opened the flap. He read it. Blaine thanked his band, and his songwriters for sticking with him. The various writers who'd let him cover their music. He thanked Cooper and his mother. Kurt gasped and started to cry. He looked up at Blaine and sighed. Then he read aloud, what Blaine had written about him.

"…and to the one person who made this journey completely worth it. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. We've been through one hell of a fucking journey haven't we? You made this album with your sarcasm, love, honesty. You helped me through this when nobody else could. Kurt baby, I'm honored to call you not just my husband, but my best friend. I love you most of all. Thank you."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He was literally sobbing at what Blaine had written about him. Blaine was crying because Kurt was sobbing. Kurt found his way into Blaine's arms and they cried together. Blaine pulled Kurt out of his arms a few minutes later and looked at him.

"I meant every word of that. Nobody matters more to me than you do, Kurt. My own mother and Cooper took a back seat. Although, Mama does want us to come for a visit when we get time. My album's done, fashion week is over, let's just go."

"That's a good idea. I do want to see Carole and my dad. But first, I have something I want to show you. I too, wrote something. It's just a little piece that Julia wanted me to write about myself. She's going to publish it in both the Post and the Times."

Kurt said, pulling up a document and highlighting the last paragraph and turning his laptop back to Blaine so he could see it. Blaine knelt down next to Kurt, and read the paragraph aloud, to get the full effect of the emotions he felt.

"My editor/good friend always asks me to include something about my insanely private personal life here. People always ask me if I have a boyfriend. I say no. I have a husband. Blaine Anderson, world renowned rockstar, YouTube sensation, and my best friend. Blaine and I met six years ago when I transferred high schools. I knew that I'd be with Blaine in some form but I wasn't sure how. At the risk of sounding mushy, Blaine gave me something everyday…still does. Courage. It's the word I have tattooed on my wrist everyday. I look at that word and know that Blaine did that. So baby, thank you for giving me what I love most in this world…you."

Blaine sighed. It had been a highly emotional day for them, and he was ready for them to stop. Blaine kissed Kurt softly and wiped away the tears that were falling freely from Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry. I sobbed like a baby writing it, and now hearing you read it with so much emotion, it just got to me…it was so powerful."

"It's okay. I know you meant every word of it. So, let's go! Let's get our bags packed. The sooner we get to Lima we can get to Westerville and have some of my mother's amazing cookies!"

"You know how much I love your mom's cookies!"

Kurt said, hearing the phone ring. The only person who ever called them on their house phone was their parents, but that'd be weird if either of their parents called at 9:30 on a Sunday. Kurt noticed that it was his and Blaine's publicist. He thought that was weird, and put it on speaker.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Kurt. How's my favorite gay?"

"I'm good. Blaine's here too."

"Hey San."

"Hey Blainey-Boo. My two favorite gays are together. Keeps me from having to call you two separately. So, we just got the strangest offer come into the office for you boys."

"Do tell, Santana."

Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. He was constantly fielding offers for them, and there was several of them. He always ended up saying no, because he didn't want to do a joint interview with Blaine. They were famous separately. They had their own careers, and Kurt didn't think that was fair to do that.

"Okay, well…TLC has made an offer to us for a reality show. They want to do thirteen episodes of you guys. Both your work life, and your personal life. They're also offering eight million for it."

Kurt damn near dropped the phone. Eight million dollars for thirteen episodes. He looked at Blaine. He could see Blaine thinking about it. It was obviously something that they were going to have to discuss amongst themselves and their families.

"Santana, Blaine and I need to talk about that. We will seriously consider the offer. We are going out of town for a few days, too. So we'll be consulting our families about it as well. Call TLC back and tell them we should have a definitive answer for them by the end of the week, early next week at the latest."

"Will do, Porcelain! Love you gays!"

"Love you too, San. Kiss Britt and the kids for us."

"Will do."

Santana said, hanging up. Kurt had to hand it to Santana. She may be a little bit cutthroat, but when she was looking out for Blaine and Kurt, she was a protective mama bear. He turned to look at Blaine.

"Eight million for thirteen episodes. And I'm sure if the show takes off, then we'll probably get more. We don't need the money, but we could use the exposure. Exposure never hurts."

Blaine couldn't believe the about face his husband was making. He was so adamant about keeping their personal life private, and now he wanted to let cameras in? He didn't understand it.

"Kurt, what happened to 'we keep our personal life private?'"

"People wanna know about us, Blaine. We don't need the money. Though the money is nice. And I promise you, if it gets to be too much, we can always pull out."

"Okay, but let's go and talk to our families about this first."

Blaine said, wanting to do it just as much as Kurt did. He was more worried about Kurt, and their marriage. They packed and headed out, discussing the reality show offer between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for all the alerts guys, I appreciate it more than you know! It makes this hiatus bearable! Sooo…how have you guys handled it? Let me know! But first, enjoy chapter 2! P.S. I have my 'Supermegafoxyawesomehot' t-shirt on. It is Tuesday after all. **

Chapter 2

Blaine and Kurt had arrived safely in Columbus and were headed towards Westerville. It was a lot closer to the airport, and they'd decided to talk to Jana and Cooper Anderson first rather than go home and explain to Burt and Carole why they were leaving. They'd alerted all of the families as to why they were coming, but not as to the reason why. Kurt smiled at his husband and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

"You know, Blaine…if we were smarter, we'd probably would've gotten both families together and broken the news that way."

"Good point, but that would've gotten you out of having Mama's cookies."

"This is true."

Kurt said, smiling once they got off the turn to Westerville. Kurt really wanted to do this reality show idea. And he really wanted Blaine's thoughts on it. But before he could open up his mouth, Blaine spoke.

"So, what's the deal. You suddenly want to take the offer for doing a reality show? You were all about keeping our private life, private. Not that I'm complaining."

"Baby, we talked about this. We wanted to be seen in public together. The whole world knows we're together. They've never seen us together. They want to know what we're like. So, lets give them the opportunity to see that. We don't have to do it, if you don't want to. We can call Santana right now and let her know we're turning the opportunity down, and just go back to our happy, blissful cocoon of Disney songs and pasta and wine Wednesdays!"

"No! I wanna do it. It's interesting. It's an interesting dynamic. Especially for us. If you're ready to give up total privacy and cameras everywhere all the time, then I'm game. We'll just have to limit things. No cameras in the bathrooms, ever. Or in the locations for Thursday Night Sex Party."

"Ahh…my favorite day of the week. Thursday Night Sex Party!"

"I know, Blaine. Mine too. Although, Julia hates it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he hated more than snappy producers and uptight record company executives, it was Kurt's editor, Julia. Julia Albain and Blaine had gone to college together and she was cocky then, now that she became Editor of the New York Post, it escalated ten fold.

"Why does Julia have anything to do with Thursday Sex Party?"

Blaine asked, turning into the development that his mom lived in. Kurt rolled his eyes at the huffiness in Blaine's answer. He knew Blaine hated Julia, but he couldn't. He owed Julia for giving him a job when nobody else would.

"She called me one night while we were in the middle of it, and she kept calling and calling. She chewed me out the next morning, because I didn't answer. I had to tell her that we had Thursday all planned out."

"Oh."

Blaine said, smiling. He knew it was probably work related, and he was okay with that thought. They turned onto the street where Blaine's mom lived, and smiled at the house on the very end of the street. Kurt loved this house too. They had so many first in that house, that just being there held so many positive memories.

"So, it's decided then? We're going to do the reality show, then?"

"Yes Kurt, we're doing the show. But it's like you said…if it gets too much, we'll pull out.";

"That's what she said."

Kurt mumbled. Blaine cracked up laughing at that statement and honked the horn. Cooper was standing in the driveway with a basketball in his hand, bouncing the ball in another. He turned at the sound of the horn and smiled when Blaine and Kurt were pulling into the driveway. Cooper had just returned from London on a location shoot. He walked over to the car and yanked the door open. He hadn't seen Blaine in almost a year, and Kurt for almost two. He'd been unable to attend their wedding, and that broke his heart everyday. Blaine was pulled out of the car by Cooper and Kurt slid out by himself.

"Blaine."

"Coop."

"Long time no see, little brother. And Kurt, always the suave individual."

"Thanks Coop. Good to see you."

"Always good to see you too, Little Dude. Thanks for the awesome write up in the Post, by the way. I liked that outfit on you. Unfortunate to see your write up on Darren Criss though. He was pissed at the plaids and solids comment. So, what brings you guys back to Westerville? Careers get dull?"

Blaine smiled as they headed inside. Blaine knew his mom was still at work. No matter how much money Blaine and Cooper sent to her every month, she was still adamant about working. She loved her job at the Real Estate office, and nothing was going to change that.

"No. Not at all. Actually, Blaine and I got an awesome offer and we wanted to talk to you and Mama about it."

Blaine smiled. It had taken Kurt a long time to call Jana Anderson any sort of Mom word, but when he did…it warmed his soul. That's how he knew that he truly belonged with Blaine.

"Well, Mom's working till six. But I'm sure that I could take your news. You guys get finalized for adoption?"

"We're still waiting to hear back."

Blaine said. It was no surprise that they'd wanted kids. It was also no surprise that they were actively reaching out to adoption agencies. They also had a list of friends who could act as possible surrogates, and they were still narrowing that list down. Kurt could see the painful expression on his face, and took his husband's hand. He knew how difficult it was for Blaine not to have a kid yet, but Kurt was trying. He was exhausting every resource he had, but he was trying.

"So, what's the news?"

"We got an offer to do a reality show."

Blaine said, looking at Kurt. Cooper still couldn't believe after all this time just how in love with Kurt, Blaine was. His brother's relationship with his husband was one he envied. He wished he could find a woman who loved him as unconditionally as Blaine loved Kurt, and vice versa.

"Have you decided to do it?"

"Yes. But we wanted to let you guys know, in case we come home for holidays or whatever and we had a camera crew with us. We have to let Santana know about this by the end of the week."

"Santana Lopez. The Devil Incarnate. How's her and Britt these days?"

Cooper asked. Cooper and Santana worked together briefly, before Cooper's ego took over, and Santana kicked his ass. Literally. Cooper had thirteen stitches over his eyebrow, and that appeal made Cooper one of the sexiest men in Hollywood.

"Pregnant again. And she's worked out well for both Blaine and I. She always sends her love to her 'Coopah baby.'"

Blaine said, laughing. Cooper threw a pillow at Blaine. He ducked it and it hit Kurt in the face. Kurt laughed and tossed it back at him. They were engrossed in a pretty heavy pillow fight session when Jana walked in sometime later. She saw all three boys in the living room tossing pillows and she leaned against the door frame to watch. It wasn't everyday that Blaine and Kurt made it in from New York, but she cherished every little moment that they did. She loved how Kurt and Blaine loved each other. She chuckled to herself a little bit, and then cleared her throat. Cooper looked over first and smiled, followed by Blaine and then Kurt. After the happiness and squealing and celebrations of everyone being home, Jana lead Blaine and Kurt into the kitchen.

"So boys, welcome home. What brings you back?"

"We just wanted to let you know we got an offer to do a reality show, and we're going to accept it. So, hopefully when you see us over Christmas, and you will….we'll have cameras with us."

"Are you boys sure you want that? You guys have been fiercely protective of your relationship, and wouldn't this be opening you up to a bunch of prejudices?"

"Mama," Kurt said, taking a breath. He took Blaine's hand for support, and then Jana's. He blew out the breath he was holding and smiled at them both. He was going to touch a nerve with Blaine and he knew it.

"Mama, I'm using this opportunity with the cameras to show them the struggle we're having, becoming parents. We just want the same opportunity as everyone else, you know? And I think having this show, will show the world that Blaine and I are just normal guys who want to have the love of a child. And our careers…and how much we truly love each other. We've decided that if it takes a toll on our relationship, we'd stop."

And at that moment, Jana could see just how Kurt felt. And Blaine too. Though the pain in his eyes about not having a kid yet broke her heart. She watched as Kurt whispered in his ear, and then kissed him softly. It was the most magical thing ever. Like, just with those words, everything was alright again. That's when she smiled.

"I'm on board. And I'd be honored to be part of something that you two are a part of."

And just like that, things were good with Jana and Cooper. They'd agreed that the show would be a good idea, but Kurt wasn't betting on what Carole and his dad's reaction would be when they found out…

**A/N 2: I wanted to write the Anderson family dynamic first. Next chapter will be Carole and Burt's reactions…as well as Rachel and Finn's! Enjoy fellow Klainers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want to thank GirlinTheCafe for her awesome review! I'm so glad you love it! And to those who've alerted…thanks. I love the fact that you love this! It makes all of the Klaine ideas running around for this fic, worth it. So…enough mushiness. On to Chapter 3**

Chapter 3-Not So Bright Idea

Blaine and Kurt looked at the time. They needed to head out to Lima, and they were already running behind. They hated leaving Jana and Cooper, but with promises of returning on their lips, they headed out to make the journey to Lima. Blaine smiled at his husband and saw the look of content wipe off his face the further they got from Blaine's moms.

"You okay, love?"

"Fine. Fine. I'm just sad to leave, you know?"

"I know. But we'll be back on Christmas, so I'm not too worried about it. Plus, you've got Cooper's number, and he's got yours. And my mom loves hearing from you! So, don't be miserable love. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you when we get close."

Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's knuckles softly. He watched as his beloved husband leaned his head back and drifted off to sleep. He chuckled softly, holding Kurt's hand and driving with the other. He had a lot of time to think about things on the drive to Westerville to Lima. He thought about how their life was going to change in just a matter of weeks, due to the reality show. He thought about how nobody would give a kid to a gay rock star and his fashion designer husband. But more importantly, he thought about just how much in that moment, he loved Kurt. He couldn't imagine loving anyone else in the entire world more than he loved Kurt. He made the turn off for the development that Burt and Carole lived in and he patted Kurt's leg. Kurt smiled as he felt the pressure on his leg. As Blaine turned down the street to the end of Midsummer Court, he remembered making the drive down this road to ask Carole and Burt their permission to marry Kurt, which they'd very loudly given.

"Come on my sweet prince. It's time."

"I'm up."

"You're eyes aren't open. Kurt, we've been together six years. I know that means you're still sleepy. Come on baby, it's time to go see the parentals."

Kurt groaned and opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. It was early evening by this time, and he was excited to see his family but nervous at the same time. Blaine cut his lights as he pulled into the driveway. He turned to Kurt, not knowing how Burt and Carole would take this reality show news, but hoping for the best. He needed his husband to know how he felt.

"Not everyone's gonna be like Jana and Coop. If for some reason your parents hate the idea, want nothing to do with it…then we'll deal with it later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's go do this."

Kurt said, opening his door. Blaine stepped out of his side and joined Kurt in the middle of the SUV. They took a deep breath and walked together up the wraparound porch and knocked on the door. They waited, and Kurt could hear the light footsteps of Carole on the hardwood floor. The door opened, and Carole gasped. She hadn't been expecting Blaine and Kurt to be standing there on the porch. She squealed in delight and then opened the door.

"Blaine, Kurt! This is a wonderful surprise!"

"Hi Mom," Blaine said, kissing Carole's cheek softly. He pulled away from her and let Kurt hug her, as Burt walked into the foyer. When he saw his sons standing there, he lit up like a Christmas tree. Kurt hugged his dad and they all exchanged pleasantries. Burt and Carole lead them to the living room, and Blaine pulled something out of his pocket.

"The CD is finished. Advanced copies, just like I promised."

Blaine said, autographing them. He put them on the table and looked at them. He could see the questions in their eyes, and Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to answer them. But first, Burt spoke.

"So, what brings you boys to Ohio?"

"We have some big news! So, Santana called us early this morning and asked us if we wanted to be part of a project. We told her we had to talk it over with our families before we made any final decisions, and we've already been to see Jana and Cooper and got their blessing."

Kurt said, turning red from not taking a breath after he got all of that out. Burt and Carole looked confused, and Blaine just looked amused. He couldn't help but feed into Kurt's excitement.

"You guys are already married, Kurt. What more do you need?"

"A reality show!"

Kurt said, bursting with excitement. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, afraid he was going to end up kangaroo bouncing off the sofa. Kurt watched the expression on Carole and Burt's faces, and it wasn't the excitement that had radiated from Jana and Cooper when Blaine and Kurt had told them. They looked…disappointed. Sad even. But not excited.

"Blaine, Kurt, are you sure that's a good idea? We all know the trouble you guys are having adopting, and you are intensely private about your personal lives. You don't call anyone on certain days of the week…what about sex party Fridays?"

"It's Thursday Sex Party…and we're keeping it. Besides, we're using this as a journey to adoption. We're going to document our journey to have a kid."

Kurt said, looking at Blaine. Blaine could tell that Kurt was nervous. He'd been expecting some kind of response, but not the one he'd gotten. He kissed Kurt's forehead, like he did when Kurt was nervous before some big red carpet event, or Fashion week, and then looked at Carole and Burt.

"Mom, Dad. I know you're worried about us. I was against this first, but then Kurt told me how we could document our journey. It isn't easy having a schedule like ours and wanting a baby. Now that the record's complete, and the tour isn't for another year and a half, and Kurt working from home…we're hoping that our lawyer will be able to help us. And we are looking into surrogacy."

Burt shook his head. He still couldn't wrap his mind around Blaine and Kurt doing a reality show. It totally went against everything they stood for. He didn't believe the story that Blaine was spitting at him. He didn't believe that this had anything to do with adoption.

"I don't believe this. I'm sorry boys, but you hardly do interviews. You're rarely seen together. Most people don't know you're married for Christ's sake! And now you're doing a reality show under the guise of the adoption struggle? I can't say I'll agree to this."

Kurt gasped. He hadn't realized that Burt was going to have this reaction. He shook his head and looked at his father, and for the first time in a long time, he saw disappointment. He felt the tears in his eyes, and then he heard Blaine's voice in his head, felt Blaine's hand warm in his, and knew that at precise moment, he truly didn't care. He cared about his happiness, and Blaine's happiness. And that's all that mattered.

"We're not asking you to agree. We're asking for your support. If you don't want to be on the show when we come here for Christmas then fine. We'll tell the network to blur out your images, but Dad…stop and think about all of this for one second. Blaine is a two time Grammy award winning music star/producer. I write for Vogue, the New York Post, and People. We're not doing this for the money. We are doing this to document our struggle, and if you can't understand that…or wrap your head around that, then I'm sorry. But with or without your support, Blaine and I are going to do this, and we're going to become parents."

"Honey, we support you and Blaine. We do. But you have to understand what kind of a predicament this puts us in. You guys had an offer to do a reality show. To have every aspect of your lives taped. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. We want you to be happy, but we also want you to be safe. Have you two thought of the backlash this could cause you? Blaine's an openly gay rock musician. There aren't many of them. You're an openly gay fashion icon. Not many people are going to be so gung-ho about seeing two men on a reality show…especially documenting their struggles to adopt."

Carole said, trying to calm Kurt down after his outburst. Kurt had thought about all of those things. And Blaine had too. But they'd agreed that nothing was going to bring them down as a couple. Blaine sighed and looked at Burt and Carole.

"We know the risks. But we also know what greater reward could come out of it. We could finally be settled enough to get the one thing we want more than anything in this world. Someone of our own to love. And I'm sorry you guys disagree with that, but you know what…great. Because Blaine and I don't need your support. And quite frankly….we don't care. Honey, I've got a headache. I want to go."

Kurt said, standing up. Blaine nodded at him and looked wistfully back at Burt and Carole. He was going to leave them with a final point. Kurt started for the door and Blaine shook his head.

"You guys are missing one hell of an opportunity to be a part of something truly great. We love you guys, we do. But we need to do something for us, now."

Blaine said, following Kurt out to the SUV. He noticed that Kurt was already in the passenger seat and had his head in his hands. Blaine climbed into the drivers seat and pulled him into his arms as best he could. He let Kurt cry for what seemed like hours, but in reality was a few minutes. Kurt sniffed softly and looked at his beloved husband. He rested his hand on Blaine's cheek and stroked his face with his thumb softly.

"You are amazing. But I am seriously tired. Let's go back to your Mom's tonight and get some rest. We have to tell Finn and Rachel tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and started the car. This was going to make things between them a lot stronger. He knew that. He just couldn't understand why this nagging sense of foreboding sat in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Wow…Burt and Carole's reaction was tough to write! But I'm hoping Finn and Rachel's reactions are worth it! I know they will be. Thanks for the kind words everyone! I love this fic. And I'm putting every other chapter fic on hiatus to finish this one! **

Chapter 4-Acceptance

They'd gotten back to Westerville quietly and quickly and went straight to bed. Blaine knew he and Kurt would talk about things in the morning when it came to the resolution with his parents. Right now, they wanted to just lay in bed and sleep. But Blaine couldn't. He looked down at his sleeping husband. He remembered when he lay in this bed, and Kurt was sitting in the chair holding his hand. When Sebastian had slushied him. That was the hardest day for him. He pulled Kurt closer to him and sleep came easily again. He slept dreamless and that was good. He rolled over and noticed that Kurt was nowhere to be found. He saw the door to the bathroom was closed, and he wondered how that happened. He stood up and went to the door and knocked lightly. The door opened and Kurt stood there, in his full moisturizing routine. He had his green 'Swamp Thing' mask on as Blaine had called it, and he shook his head laughing.

"Finish up, baby. We've got a long drive ahead of us. I need a shower though."

"Okay. Never stopped you before."

Kurt said. Blaine knew he had a point. He ran his hand through Kurt's hair and walked back out, getting the towel and some clothes. He walked in and put them on the back of the toilet. Kurt smiled and took his iPod out. He put it on the sink and the first song that popped up was one of his favorites.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're going to get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Blaine started the water and looked at Kurt singing along to the song. Kurt noticed Blaine was watching him sing the song. Blaine shook his head and stepped into the shower.

"You do realize that song is about a one night stand, right babe?"

"Well yes. The presence of the line 'we haven't fucked yet', proves that. Come on Blaine Warbler…you got something better?"

"As a matter of fact Kurt Warbler Anderson, I do!"

He said, his curls tangled with the Nexxus Aloxxi Shampoo they shared. Blaine took the ipod off the sink and found the song. They'd danced to it at their wedding. Kurt recognized it instantly and listened as his husband sang the song.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Kurt rinsed off his mask and smiled at the singing man in the shower. He remembered watching 'A Walk To Remember' on their second date. He remembered being snuggled up on the sofa in the dorm that Kurt shared with David. Blaine told Kurt that this was his favorite movie, and Kurt had gone out and bought a copy. He'd never seen it and when he bought it, he'd prepped himself by watching it, crying his eyes out and then cleaned himself up, awaiting Blaine's arrival. Kurt stripped off his robe and smiled as he slid into the shower with his husband, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands _

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

Blaine stepped out of the shower first, toweling out his hair. He grabbed the second towel off the rack and handed it to Kurt. He wrapped it around his waist and watched as Blaine wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes. Kurt smiled and walked into their bedroom and smiled. He pulled boxer briefs out for him, and boxers out for Blaine. He grabbed a pair of black jeans that Blaine loved on him out. He grabbed a gray long sleeved t-shirt and a black vest with his good luck pin. He took out a grey long sleeved t-shirt and the vest and a bowtie for Blaine. Blaine watched as Kurt moved around their suitcases with ease and then watched as the towel dropped from his husband's waist. His eyes widened, and he gasped as he felt all his blood shoot straight to his groin. He couldn't let himself get aroused. They had to drive back to Lima today to see Finn and Rachel. They were already running behind schedule, and it took everything he had to not go over to his husband and throw him onto the bed.

"Did you take my stuff out too?"

"It's on the bed. Stop staring at me, Anderson and get dressed. We've got precious time to make up."

"I'm not staring at you."

"Lies. Blaine, get dressed."

Kurt said, slipping into his boxer briefs. Blaine sighed loudly, to signify his disappointment at his husband pulling his boxer briefs up. Blaine walked over to his clothes and put them on. Kurt finished putting his jeans on when he turned and spied Blaine putting his gel away.

"I don't think I'm going to wear the gel today."

Kurt put his hand to his heart in mock terror. The last time Blaine went gel-less was at their wedding, and that was at Kurt's request. Blaine put his gel back in the suitcase and zipped it.

"Don't look at me like that, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. It's just easier to manage, besides…it's going to take awhile and we don't have that long."

Kurt smiled as he grabbed his suitcase and led Blaine back downstairs. Cooper was engrossed in a game of Call Of Duty to see them coming down the stairs. They walked back into the house and looked at Cooper. Cooper heard them and smiled.

"You guys headed out?"

"Yeah. Headed back to Lima, then we have a seven-thirty flight back to New York. Tell Mama we'll call her when we land."

"Will do. Short stack, Little Dude…come get some Coop hugs."

Blaine and Kurt walked over to Cooper and smiled sadly at him. They didn't want to leave Cooper, or Ohio, but they had lives to get back to. And jobs. And this looming reality show concept. They left with promises to call within the next few days. They left Westerville and headed back towards Lima, when Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt loved when it was times like this that Blaine and he were alone when everything made sense.

"This is going to be good for us, Blaine…I have a feeling."

"I know baby. Me too. That's why I'm really confident about this reality show idea. We'd be fools not to take it."

"I know. But I want to make sure that you're absolutely ready for this. I know you've shouldered the responsibility of us not yet having a baby, and you need to know that none of this is your fault, okay? If anything…it's me. That's why I'm putting off touring. Because we need to make our life complete. You're writing your last article in two weeks, right? Just relax. We'll go see Finn and Rachel, and then go home. But first, what do you say about a vacation?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Blaine said, turning onto the exit for Lima. He could see Kurt mulling over the vacation proposition. They sat in silence for a little while as Kurt pointed out directions to Finn and Rachel's apartment and when they pulled into the lot, Kurt had a big smile on his face. There was one place he wanted to go. And it was because there were several memories attached to that place.

"San Juan."

Immediately Blaine knew what Kurt was talking about. He nodded happily and got out of the truck. This was their last stop before going back to New York. They pressed the buzzer for Rachel and Finn's apartment and waited.

"Hello?"

"Rach, it's us. Let us up!"

"Hey Kurt! Hey Blaine. Door's open. We're the second floor!"

Rachel said, hearing the buzz of the door. Blaine opened it and held it for Kurt, then glided in behind him, taking Kurt's hand. They got to the door and knocked, and they stood there waiting for Finn or Rachel to answer. Just then the door opened, and Rachel stood there holding the baby her and Finn had just had.

"Kurt, Blaine!"

She said, smiling. Phoebe Kate Hudson was born four weeks previously and looked like her mother. They stepped inside the apartment and hugged Rachel. Blaine smiled sadly at Phoebe and then kissed her forehead softly. As the godfathers of Phoebe, it was their job to protect her.

"Rachel, darling! We're so glad we could be here. Where's Finn?"

"Doing a shift for Burt. One of the other guys quit, so Finn's been picking up the extra shifts for him. Won't be home for a couple hours."

"Shit. We have to be at the airport at four. Well, I guess we could tell you then you could tell Finn."

"Tell me what?"

Finn said, strolling into the apartment. Rachel looked at the clock and smiled. She'd misread it and watched as Finn came over and kissed her warmly. He then took Phoebe from Rachel and held her. Kurt felt a wave of emotion come over him, watching his brother bond with his daughter. It was a beautiful sight.

"Well guys. We've been to see Burt and Carole. We saw Jana and Cooper, and now we're going to tell you. Santana called us the other day. She made us an offer we can't turn down. TLC wants us to do a reality show. And we've agreed to do it. If you guys want to be part of it, we'll send you any paperwork that TLC sends us."

"What happened to your privacy?"

Rachel asked. This was a frequently asked question for them, and a question that they didn't want to answer anymore. Kurt stood up and started pacing. It wasn't because he was nervous, or scared. Blaine knew this pace. He knew this was the 'I'm angry and I want to leave' pace. He also knew that Kurt was shutting down. Blaine shook his head sadly and spoke up for them.

"Of course Kurt and I are worried for our privacy. But we are using this show to document our journey as we try and become parents. And yes, it's true. We both are leaving our jobs to focus on this journey. We're settled financially, we're happy, we're in love. We have enough love in our hearts for a child, and we're going to show the world that."

And Kurt turned to look at his husband. That was the most impassioned speech he'd ever heard Blaine give in six years. He was completely turned on by that speech, and he knew what he had to do. He turned and sat back down next to Blaine and whispered in his ear.

"That was hot. Like…supermegafoxyawesomehot. And I'm so turned on right now. If we don't get out of here soon and find somewhere to go, I'm going to scream."

That was the signal Blaine needed. He smiled, blushed and looked at Finn and Rachel. He looked at his cell phone, and checked the time. He then looked over at Kurt and smiled at him.

"Wow gee guys…look at the time. Kurt and I have to get on the road if we're going to make it to the airport by four. We thank you for your acceptance and your love. We're going to send you some papers when we get them. So, we'll call you, okay?"

Rachel and Finn nodded. Hugs, kisses and goodbyes were exchanged and Blaine and Kurt rushed out. They were going to find somewhere to go and be together before flying back to New York, and this new journey that they were embarking on. For better or worse.

**A/N2: Songs used partially in this chapter were 'Why Can't I?' by Liz Phair and 'Only Hope' sung by Mandy Moore but written by Switchfoot. So, yeah…read and review. Next up? The confirmation to Santana, and some news that could change things!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have been toying with this chapter for awhile. That's why it took a long time to get written. The boys took over my head with this one, and I think I have it. Thanks to Blaine and Kurt for invading my dreams with this one. I owe you one, boys. Enjoy! Also, huge shout out to my girl Emily for coming up with the baby's name! Thanks Emi! Klisses to you!**

Chapter 5

Blaine and Kurt had enjoyed their brief stay in Ohio. They'd gone to see Jana and Cooper again before they flew out and with tearful goodbyes and promises to visit on both ends. Blaine and Kurt arrived back at their apartment sometime before sunset and saw that they had messages like crazy. It was Wes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina, and two more from Wes. They ignored them and smiled. Blaine was headed into the office when another beep stopped him.

"Last message. 6:05 today."

"Hi Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, this is Katrina calling from Adoption Services. We might have an infant for you to adopt. Please, give us a call at your earliest convenience to discuss this matter further."

Kurt hadn't heard the message. He was in the bathroom freshening up. When he came out, he looked at Blaine. He was frozen in place, and he looked to be in shock. Kurt walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Honey? Honey…you okay?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and pointed to the machine. Kurt never had patience with the machine, so Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked him over and played the last message for him. Kurt gasped loudly and his hand automatically flew to his mouth. This was the message they'd been waiting to hear. Blaine felt the tears well in his eyes, and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt looked at his watch and pulled away from Blaine. The message had come in a few minutes before they walked through the door of the apartment. He kissed Blaine's neck softly and handed the phone to him.

"We have to call her. She called fifteen minutes ago, Blaine. Maybe we can still get in touch with her."

Blaine's hands were shaking horribly, so he couldn't dial the number. Kurt gently dialed the phone and asked for Katrina's office. Kurt waited when the lady said that she was still in her office. They were on hold and Kurt pressed the speaker phone and led Blaine to the sofa in their living room and waited when the line connected.

"Katrina Kingston?"

"Katrina, it's Blaine and Kurt Anderson, we just got your message."

"Ahh, Blaine, Kurt. Thank you so much for calling me back! So, we just got an infant that crossed our threshold. She's four weeks old, and she's a Jane Doe. No identification, no nothing. She was left a Holy Cross Hospital. And she's a girl."

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

Blaine asked. They didn't mind adopting a child who had special needs, they'd told her. Just as long as it was a girl. That's why their search took so long. And was so tedious. And then there was the rockstar and fashion journalist aspect of it.

"As far as we can see, no. She's a happy, healthy baby. We'd like you and Mr. Hummel-Anderson to come in tomorrow morning and see her and go over some things."

"We'll be there."

Blaine said, confirming the time and location of the meeting then they hung up the phone. He turned to look at Kurt and all they could do was smile at each other like idiots. They cuddled up on the sofa and decided to talk about names.

"We should have names picked out in case we get her. But I don't want anything too formal. And I don't want to hyphenate her name."

Kurt said. Kurt knew hyphenating his name had hurt Blaine in so many ways when he'd done it. But Kurt had actually been contemplating changing it. He'd been consulting his lawyers about changing his name to just Kurt Anderson when their anniversary came around in just a few short months.

"That's good. So, I want something that sounds lyrical. Like…I don't know. Gloria. That's just so musical. And you can write a song around it."

"Gloria. I like it. I truly do. But not as a first name. I want something a little more…elegant. Like…Hannah, or Grace…"

"Evanna."

Blaine said, speaking up. Kurt thought about it for a second, and put all the names together and then wrote it out. It just…fit. It was so perfect. He handed the paper to Blaine and in Kurt's perfect scrawl he'd seen it written out.

_Evanna Gloria Anderson_

"We'll call her Evy."

Kurt said, knowing that he'd had her name picked out. Blaine had done this for awhile. Since they'd talked about having kids, he'd been playing with names. This had hit them hard. And quickly. Kurt then realized that they were saving this part for the show. But it was too late.

"The show! Shit, Blaine…we forgot to call Santana."

And just as he was about to reach for phone, the buzzer to their apartment went off. Blaine got up and went over to the door to buzz whomever it was, into the building. He hit the buzzer and sighed.

"What?"

"I've come to see my two favorite gays. Let us up."

Blaine sighed and pressed the buzzer to let Santana, and he supposed Brittany up too. He heard her footsteps in the hallway, and he opened the door. There stood Santana on the other side, with her wife, Brittany. They all hugged and stuff and then they all sat down.

"TLC needs an answer guys. And a plot."

"Yes. We're doing it. And the plot was originally going to be about our struggle to become parents. But, our adoption agency called…and there might be a baby for us. We have to go meet her tomorrow to find out."

"Awww! Yay! My gaybies are all grown up! I'm so glad for you! We can chronicle your journey to parenthood, and how you balance your careers."

"I like that idea. And I'm sure Kurt does too. Let us have a chance to bring her home first, and get her settled. And then we'll do it."

Blaine said, shaking Santana's hand. She'd come with the contracts in hand. Kurt and Blaine read over them and agreed to the terms. They'd signed the contract and smiled at each other. This was going to be a huge step for them. They had to go to bed, to be up early. Santana and Brittany gathered up the contracts, hugged them and walked out.

"Let's go to bed, Kurt. Tomorrow, we meet our Evy."

"Evy. I love that name. And I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Forever."

Blaine said, leading his husband to their bedroom. They changed their clothes and climbed into the bed, knowing things were looking up.

**A/N2: This was never meant to be a long chapter! Mostly a filler. I needed to introduce Evy. Once again, thanks to my girl Emily for coming up with Blaine and Kurt's daughter's name. Next chapter, we meet Evy! And then the reality show starts taping! Be patient Klainers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Nothing to say here. Song that Kurt sings to Evy here is 'Don't You' by Darren Criss. Just a little playfulness amongst the Papa and the daughter. Blaine gets his bonding moment in the chapter too. Song he sings is 'Tough Little Boys' by Gary Allan. So…here ya go. Bonding with Evy!**

Chapter 6-Bringing Home Baby

The next morning Blaine and Kurt were a bundle of nerves. They had every reason to be. They were potentially bringing home a baby. They'd done the other room up as a nursery several months back so they were prepared in that aspect. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled warmly. Kurt looked back at his husband and noticed the look of sheer panic on his face.

"What if they say no?"

"Baby, we talked about this. If Katrina thinks that we're not a good fit to be this baby's parents, we'll go find someone else to give us a baby, okay? She wouldn't have called us though…if Evy wasn't going to be with us."

Blaine nodded. He was glad that Kurt was with him. He couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else. They left the apartment a few minutes later, holding hands as they hailed a taxi. They arrived at the Adoption Services building and walked inside. They held hands until they found the office they'd been looking for. They knocked and waited until they heard the muffled come in. Blaine led Kurt into the room and they saw Katrina there. Katrina smiled at them and motioned for them to have a seat.

"Blaine, Kurt. Thank you so much for meeting me. Now, let's get right to it…shall we? You've been trying to adopt for the last year and a half. It wasn't the lifestyle that got in the way, it was the fact that you both had very unstable jobs. Now from what you've told us since updating your surveys was that Kurt you work from home, and Blaine has postponed touring to do this as well, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kurt said nervously. He didn't know which way this was going, and he was suddenly nervous that Evy wasn't going to be coming home with them. Blaine discreetly held his hand under the desk, and he breathed a little bit deeper.

"You guys were next on the list. Are next on the list. We were able to locate her mother, and she made it perfectly clear that she wanted a closed adoption, and that she wanted nothing to do with the baby. So, there's nothing standing in the way now. Kurt, Blaine…would you like to meet your daughter?"

Blaine looked in wide-eyed amazement at his husband, than back to Katrina. He and Kurt nodded and she stood up and left the room. Blaine kissed Kurt softly and put his forehead on Kurt's. It was a tender gesture they'd done since high school, and it wouldn't stop.

"She's ours."

"Evanna. Baby, Evanna's coming home with us."

Kurt said. The door opened and Katrina came in carrying a car seat and Katrina smiled at the bundle in the car seat. She lifted Evanna out of the car seat and handed her over to Blaine first.

"So, do you guys have a name picked out for her?"

Katrina asked. Blaine couldn't take his eyes away from the hazel eyes that looked up at him. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and the most beautiful blonde hair. Kurt chuckled at his husband. He looked at Katrina and nodded. He looked at the paper and noticed her birth name was Daisy Rose. He thought that was too clichéd, he smiled proudly when he said her name.

"Evanna. Evanna Gloria Anderson."

Katrina smiled and wrote the name on the adoption forms. She'd filled out a bunch of other information, and then looked proudly and happily at them. Her heart had truly ached for Blaine and Kurt when they came in almost two years ago inquiring about adopting. She couldn't help smiling in happiness when they finally held the baby they'd wanted for so long.

"Okay…now all we need for you two to do is sign these papers and we'll file them. Hopefully now, you'll be all ready to go."

Kurt signed the papers first, and handed the pen to Blaine. He couldn't sign them with Evy in his hands, so he gave her to Kurt. He knew his husband needed time to bond with her too, and that's when he heard Kurt's low countertenor singing to her.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And for the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Kurt said, kissing Evanna's forehead. He watched as the baby wiggled under his grasp, then he quieted her while he continued to sing. Blaine and Katrina just watched. It was all they could do, it was magical.

_The sun: telling me the night is done _

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss; there's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

Just then, Blaine cleared his throat. Kurt looked up and noticed Blaine and Katrina watching him. He hadn't realized he was singing, but Evy was already asleep. Kurt was blushing.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. You were bonding with your daughter. That's completely okay."

Katrina said, handing Blaine the car seat. They stood up and Katrina looked at both of them. She knew she did the right thing in offering these boys this baby. And she also knew just from the looks on both of their faces, not only did they love each other desperately, but they were already desperately in love with the baby they were calling Evanna. She promised to file the paperwork and let them know when the adoption was final. Blaine and Kurt shook Katrina's hand, thanked her profusely and walked out with Evanna in tow. Blaine watched his beloved husband bond with their daughter. He was cooing and loving her and smiling at her. He knew that things were going to look up. Blaine walked ahead of them, and hailed a taxi. They strapped her in, and then Kurt kissed Blaine, climbing in next to him.

"She's ours."

"She is. She's our precious gift. Our beautiful Evy. We'll have to take lots of photos. Have Santana go public with it. We're going home though, first."

Blaine said, smiling. He felt guilty because he couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful bundle in his car. Kurt chuckled to himself and smiled as they bonded as a family in the back of that cab. They arrived at their building a little while later, and Kurt got out first, followed by Blaine. Blaine walked around the other side of the cab and removed Evy while Kurt squared everything away with the cabbie. They looked at their building and smiled. It was home. They stopped and looked at Wesley, their doorman and grinned. Wesley was an older gentleman who loved both Kurt and Blaine. They'd always asked about his wife, and they tipped well too.

"Hello Mr. Andersons. How are you two gentlemen feeling today?"

"Absolutely blissful, Wesley. How about yourself?"

Blaine asked. Kurt smiled as they held the car seat. Wesley looked down and saw the sleeping baby. Blaine smiled and right away Wesley knew. Blaine had the look of a proud father on his face. Wesley lit up and smiled.

"I'm doing fantastic, sir. Thank you. And it looks like congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Thank you Wesley. We're going to be expecting some visitors later. Our friends Wesley and David. Can you send them straight up?"

"Will do Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled and handed him three one hundred dollar bills and he and Kurt made their way upstairs to their apartment. It was more like a penthouse with five spacious rooms and four bathrooms, but they weren't complaining. Blaine took Evanna out of the car seat that Kurt was holding and smiled. This time it was his time to sing to her. Once they got inside the apartment they forgot everything. Blaine and Kurt went over to the sofa and sat down. Blaine took his husband's hand, lay his daughter in the other one and started singing.

_Well I never once _

_Backed down from a punch_

_Well I'd take it square on the chin_

_Well I found out fast_

_A bully's just that_

_And you've got to stand up to him_

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As bad as it hurt, I just grinned_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

Kurt looked at Blaine and Evy and his heart just exploded. He watched as Blaine continued to sing and then he got to the last verse of the song and Kurt joined him this time. And they both started to cry softly.

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away_

_And I'm gonna stand there and smile_

_And when I get home, and I'm all alone_

_Well I'll sit in your room for awhile_

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

"We love you, Evy."

Blaine said, kissing her softly. It was time to tell everyone. Blaine and Kurt huddled together, and held Evy gingerly. Kurt snapped the picture and smiled. He sent it to Blaine and kept a copy for himself. He sent it to his contacts and Blaine sent it to his. Both with the same caption.

_Today, we welcomed the newest addition to our family. Please meet Evanna Gloria Anderson. Evy for short. Please let us have a little while in enjoying her. _

And Blaine and Kurt knew that things were finally looking up for them. They weren't expecting some of the reactions from their friends though.

**A/N2: Awful use of foreshadowing there. Any guesses on who the bitter people are gonna be over Evy? Anyone? Haha! I can't tell you that, but I promise…the next chapter starts the reality portion…please read and review! I adore that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay, a little angst in this one. There is a song in this one…but I haven't decided which one yet. Lol.**

Chapter 7-Accusations and Trivial Things

Blaine and Kurt knew that things were going to be different. They had sent all of their texts out and they were waiting for the backlash to start. The first phone call they had gotten were from their friends, Wes and David.

"Hey boys!"

"Hey Wes, where are you and David? You two are supposed to be here."

Blaine exclaimed. He looked over at his daughter, laying in a playpen that they had set up in the living room. Kurt was reading a book, or trying to. He was focused on the playpen too. He would fuss over Evy, if Blaine would let him. He chuckled a little bit, and listened as Wes responded.

"We're on our way. We stopped off to buy a gift for Evy. What's the significance of Evanna anyway? Isn't that the hot chick from Harry Potter?"

"Yes. She played Luna. Moot point. Get your asses here so you guys can meet my daughter."

"Will do. Be there in ten."

Wes said, and then the line went dead. Blaine chuckled and walked over to Kurt. He nuzzled his husband's neck softly and Kurt moaned softly. He loved feeling Blaine's face in the crook of his neck. Blaine smiled and started teasingly sucking on that part of Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned even louder and he could feel himself getting harder.

"Blaine…"

"Yessss…"

Blaine whispered, knowing how to turn Kurt on without even trying. Kurt turned his head to face him, not surprised that his face was close to his. Kurt moved his head and placed his lips on Blaine's, letting him feel the want that was building up inside of him. He slid his tongue inside Blaine's mouth and bit his lip and smiled when Blaine moaned. Things were starting to heat up when their doorbell rang. Kurt pulled away and Blaine chuckled.

"You fucking tease."

Kurt muttered, getting up to go answer the door. He looked down at his pants and realized he probably shouldn't answer the door. He glared at Blaine who chuckled and went and answered the door. He wasn't surprised to see Wes and David standing there. They were holding bags upon bags of stuff, and Blaine shook his head. He hugged his friends and motioned to Kurt. He noticed that Kurt was on the phone, and he looked disturbed. Blaine immediately flew to his side and took his hand. Someone wasn't happy with his picture of Blaine, Kurt and Evy. And he'd very soon find out who was doing this to him.

"You of all people won't support me in this?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You constantly put yourself in these situations, and then expect us to feel sorry for you. We support you and Blaine as a couple. But to bring a child into it? That's just wrong."

Blaine could feel Kurt's heart breaking. The one person who Kurt trusted most in the world was now breaking his heart into a million little pieces. Wes and David looked at Blaine and could see the look of sheer heartbreak on his face. They immediately rushed over and looked at them.

"His step mom."

Blaine mouthed. Wes and David stood with them and Kurt knew that it was hopeless to get privacy now, so Kurt put her on speaker phone. He spoke into the phone very low and sighed.

"So you won't approve of Evy. My daughter. Blaine's daughter. The one thing that ties us together, finally besides our love for each other. Carole, I expected you to be the more open minded of you and Dad. First you close us out on the reality show, and now you're closing us out on Evy too? You know what, we don't need you. I don't need you. Blaine, Evy, Jana and Cooper, they're my family now. You…you just don't get it. You've never supported me in my career choice, my marriage, my life. So Carole, I' m sorry. I love you, but I can't do this. I'm stronger than this."

He said, hanging up. Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into his arms and let him cry it out. Wes and David pulled both of them into their arms and as a unit of solidarity, let them all just be together. After a few minutes, Kurt finished sobbing and looked at the three boys surrounding him.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem man."

Wes said, clapping Kurt on the back. Kurt looked over into the playpen and it had suddenly made all the difference. Evy was laying there sleeping, like nothing else mattered. He looked back to Blaine, who still had a worried expression on his face. Kurt kissed him softly, to reassure him that things were okay, then turned to Wes and David.

"So boys, what did you bring our fair Evanna to have?"

Wes and David lit up like big Christmas trees and walked over to the bags that they'd brought in. They held up a bunch of stuff. Bears, a couple mobiles, some clothes. A ton of clothes. More clothes than Kurt and Blaine had combined. They hugged Wes and David as Blaine's cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Cooper. He smiled warmly and answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Casa De Anderson?"

"Hello little brothers! Hi Wes and David."

"Hey Cooper!"

Everyone said at the same time, eliciting a chuckle from the older man. The room quieted down, as Evy started to make some noise. Kurt went over to her and picked her up quickly. He walked back over and handed Evy to Wes to hold for the first time. Wes smiled and nuzzled her while Kurt watched in evident satisfaction.

"So, you've got yourself a little mouth to feed huh?"

"We do."

"Mom and I are so proud of you, Blainey. And we can't wait to meet the fair maiden."

"That is awesome, Coop. Thanks."

"How did Kurt's family take it?"

Kurt sighed, realizing that Cooper was asking about his family's reaction to Evy. Blaine took it off speaker phone and answered his question truthfully, knowing how pissed he'd probably get. Just as Blaine answered Cooper's question, the doorbell rang. Kurt walked over and looked out the peep hole. He groaned as Santana stood on the other side with a camera crew. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Santana."

"Whoa! How are we missing a house full of gays? Okay boys, it's time to start filming."

Blaine walked over after dealing with Cooper and his reaction to see the camera men setting up and Santana pointing. Wes and David smiled and said their goodbyes and slipped out. Kurt looked at Santana evilly and shook his head.

"We have to do this now?"

"Now's a good time. TLC wants to move on this, Kurt. No guidelines right now. We're going to film you. Just go about your life."

Santana said. Blaine glared at Santana then went over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. They walked over to the sofa and stared at Evy. Blaine knew his husband was struggling, so he reached behind the sofa and grabbed his guitar. Right away, Kurt knew the chords he was playing, and relaxed because of it. Blaine started to sing, and Kurt relaxed into his arms.

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

_Though I don't really know what _

_I'm going to do when I get there_

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Spin around one more time_

_And gracefully fall back into the arms of Grace_

_I am hanging on every word you say _

_And even if you don't wanna speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

'_Cause I want nothing more than to sit _

_Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be._

Blaine looked down at his now sleeping husband and then up to Santana and the camera crew. He shook his head and sighed.

"We start filming tomorrow. It has been an emotional day for all of us. I'll be damned if you let this be the way we start off. Be here, nine am. We'll be ready to go. I mean it, Santana…no more footage tonight."

Blaine said, carrying Kurt into their bedroom and laying him on the bed. He kissed him softly and stroked his hair before walking back out into the living room. Blaine was going to get Carole and Burt on their side, if it killed them.

**Author's note 2: Song used is the song that was mentioned in chapter 1. 'Breathing' by Lifehouse.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Reality

Blaine had gotten up several times over the course of the night with Evanna. He knew that Kurt needed sleep. This whole thing with Kurt and his family not supporting Evy was ridiculous. He put his arm over where he knew Kurt would be, and was surprised when he wasn't. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was now five AM and he had to do an interview. He wasn't going to wake up Kurt for that, he could wait. He walked into the nursery and checked on Evy and smiled in satisfaction when he saw that she was indeed sleeping soundly. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and that's when he saw it. Santana was sitting at the table doing paperwork. There were cameras all around.

"Santana?"

"Blaine?"

"Why are there cameras here…at five in the morning?"

"Simple really. You're doing a reality show…remember? And I know you've got that interview in a little bit. So we're going to film you doing that. Where's Evanna?"

"In bed. Sleeping. Like a normal baby her age should be. Santana, it's five am. Do not go upstairs and try and film Kurt. He will murder you, and then bury your remains in our back yard."

"I'm not afraid of Porcelain, Hobbit. Now, we've set up a confessional room of sorts. It's down here in the spare bedroom."

"Santana! That's where Kurt and I…"

Blaine looked away and started blushing. That was the room they'd had their sex nights in. Santana looked at Blaine blushing and shook her head, not wanting to know what exactly took place in that room.

"Whatever, Blaine. You're place is big enough…you can find somewhere else to do that. We film you in ten. So get all coffeed up or whatever it is you do to get perky."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He walked over to the counter and switched on the coffeepot. Blaine may not have woken Kurt up at five, but he also knew that Kurt had a seven-thirty phone meeting, and he was going to get pissed. He heard Evy moving around on the baby monitor and he headed upstairs. Santana had a camera crew following him and he sighed. He heard Kurt shuffling around in the bedroom, so he decided to go there first. He opened the door, and closed it before the camera crew could come in.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't even know how to say this…Santana found her way inside. She brought a fucking camera crew. Smile pretty beautiful…they're outside the door."

Kurt looked up at Blaine from his spot in the bed and Blaine could've sworn he was glaring. Kurt didn't emerge from anywhere until he looked fierce and fabulous. Kurt stood up, walked over to the door, and then looked back at his shell-shocked husband.

"You go get Evy. I'll deal with Santana."

Kurt said, throwing the door open. Blaine watched as Kurt faced the cameras, and gave them his best bitch face. Blaine followed him down the hall towards Evy's room and he went and picked her up. He knew he had to go downstairs and get her bottle, but he wanted to avoid the confrontation that he knew was inevitable downstairs, though part of him was curious to see how it was going. He nuzzled Evy's curls and headed downstairs with her. When he got half way down, he heard Kurt yelling.

"It's fucking five am, Santana! I have a business call at seven-thirty! Blaine has an interview at six-thirty! You broke into my fucking house! Our daughter was asleep."

"The network wanted to move with this as soon as possible, Kurt! And besides, I didn't break in. I know where you leave your spare key."

"On Blaine's keys! Which he keeps in his pocket."

"Well, maybe Blaine should keep them in his pocket, instead of throwing them on the table by the door. And by the way, Hobbit…a naked picture of your husband is not such a good idea to have on a key ring."

Santana said, tossing Blaine's keys back to him. Kurt glared at Blaine, knowing that picture was going to get him in so much trouble with him later. But Kurt smiled. He had actually clipped that picture onto Blaine's key ring.

"What is and isn't a good idea, Santana is none of your business! I'll have you know that I put that picture on there. So, here's the deal. Now that you have sufficiently woken up my daughter, and Blaine and I, you'll do exactly as I say and come back at precisely 7:30. If you even remotely come back before 7:30, Blaine and I will pull the plug on this whole thing."

Kurt said, putting on his bitch face. Santana nodded and cleared everyone out. Blaine carried Evy over to the table and started feeding her. Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and kissed his husband softly.

"Never be afraid to handle Santana like that. She needs it sometimes, even if she does get to be a little too big for her britches. So, what's on your plan for today, Blainers?"

"Well, I was going to do this interview, and then spend the rest of the day here. Maybe go to the gym, get some grocery shopping in."

"Good. We do need a few things anyway from the store."

"Like what?"

"Formula, diapers, baby toys. Something for us to eat. We do need to have some food too. So whatever you pick up, I'm seriously okay with."

Blaine nodded and walked over to Kurt and kissed him softly. Blaine went into his office to prepare for the interview he had to conduct and then did. Kurt sat in the kitchen with Evy and reading the paper when he heard Blaine's voice raise. Kurt knew his husband's reaction wasn't normal. The only time Blaine ever raised his voice is when someone had offended him, or asked an off color question about Kurt. Kurt went to stand outside the door, holding Evy close to him.

"So, Blaine…you've given up your career for a married life?"

"I don't think so, no. I've just put off touring for a little while. My husband and daughter are more important at this point."

"What I don't understand is why?"

The interviewer asked. Kurt thought that this interviewer was dumber than a stone, and Blaine knew how to handle her. He'd sail through this interview like he did everything else.

"Why I'm choosing to be a father? Because Evanna and Kurt are my life. And people that fail to realize that I'm putting my family first, over my career, don't deserve to know me. My husband and daughter come first. Same as it's always been."

Blaine said, and suddenly the audio feed was cut. Kurt shook his head. He knew people were going to question his sudden decision to quit the business, but he didn't think of it as quitting. Just as taking a break. He opened the door and saw Kurt and Evy there.

"Kurt."

"Heard your voice raise. I know that you don't yell, ever. What happened?"

"Stupid people just don't understand the sacrifices I've made."

"I know baby, I understand it. It's a big thing for you to do for us. So, now what?"

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Blaine looked at his watch and sighed. It was Santana. They both knew it. Blaine took Evy from Kurt and carried her downstairs, and knew that cameras would be rolling before the door opened. And sure enough, they were. Santana smiled as the director bound in with them. The director, was their good friend Jeff. Jeff laughed, and called cut on the cameras.

"Surprise guys! You didn't think I wouldn't be working this? Now, we're mostly just going to be filming today, so talk amongst yourselves. Do whatever you'd normally do. Awww…guys, Evy's gotten so big!"

"Thanks Jeff. Now, we have a couple rules, okay? The guest bedroom down the hall. It's the second door on the right, is off limits. No cameras! AT ALL. If you need a confessional type of room, the spare office down the hall…the second door on the left is open. And no cameras in the bathroom."

"Or our bedroom. What happens in our bedroom is our business."

"But guys, that's where the magic happens."

"No cameras in the bedroom, or we pull out. It's a simple as that."

Blaine said. He knew that Kurt would want that, too. It was one thing they'd needed. A sanctuary of privacy before their house was overtaken by cameras. And Kurt was determined to make the house the same way. Blaine was protective of his family, and nothing would jeopardize that.

"Deal. And so, we start filming today. Any plans?"

"Yes. I'm actually going to go shopping. I think we both are. Care to document that?"

"We'd love to."

Jeff said, and Kurt groaned. He knew that this was going to be a long, difficult transition, but it was one they'd take to well.

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the lack of updates! I've had so many things going on, and quite frankly, the Klaine muses had shut down on me for this! But I'm promising to touch more on this! There's a lot left to deal with! So…yeah, you know how we do. Reviews are like those tight pants that Kurt wears!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's weird to come back to something after so long, and idk if I'll be doing regular updates on this one, but here's an update for you. I know, I'm shocked too. Lol. A little lighthearted Klaine during the show, and then it gets bad. Let the love begin…now**

Chapter 9

Kurt smiled at Blaine lovingly as he set Evy's stroller up. He never thought he'd take well to being a dad, but he couldn't imagine anything else in the world. Blaine turned back to Kurt and smiled warmly at him, not knowing what Kurt was thinking. As Kurt slid Evy into the stroller and handed her a bottle, Blaine took the minute to watch him. He watched the color rise in his cheeks and that's when Blaine loved his husband most. In those moments, when Kurt caught him looking.

"I saw you."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I know."

Blaine was aware of the camera crew filming, but he paid them no mind as he grasped Kurt's hand. They lived in New York, so they walked everywhere. It made sense that the cameras followed them. They walked towards their favorite little coffee shop and smiled. This was the first time the people in the coffee place would see Evy, but they knew that it would be welcomed. They were adored in this coffee shop, and nothing that would happen would stop that. Especially if Jamie was working. Jamie Greig was a short woman, of British stock, who always constantly changing her haircolor. When Kurt and Jamie met, she was rocking a beautiful red color, lately though, she'd gone back to being a brunette. He knew that Jamie was going to die seeing Evy for the first time, and Blaine too. Kurt pushed the stroller into the shop first, followed by Blaine and grinned. The shop wasn't busy yet, so that gave them plenty of time to surprise Jamie. Kurt knew Jamie was working at the counter and he nudged Blaine. Blaine smiled and nodded, grinning and started speaking.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'd like a nonfat mocha, and a medium drip. A raspberry biscotti and for you to turn and look at me, beautiful."

The woman tensed and then she smiled. She hadn't heard that voice in awhile. She then heard another familiar voice and then waited to turn around. Jamie couldn't believe that her two friends were together again, standing in front of her. Then she heard Kurt's voice and she squealed softly. She knew that Klaine was together, and happy. She'd been calling them Klaine in her mind since they'd met.

"You still know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do. I'll always remember your coffee order. Forever."

"My two favorite boys, home at last."

Jamie squealed coming around the counter to hug them. She noticed the stroller and the baby inside of it, and then looked back at the boys. She walked back around the counter and started making their coffee orders.

"You haven't said anything about the baby."

"What do you want me to say about the baby? Who's baby is she?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. Then down at Evy. They looked at each other, and simultaneously said the same thing.

"She's ours."

Jamie's eyes lit up as she squealed even louder. She'd finished with their order, and waved off any form of payment from them. She led them to a table and sat down with them. When Kurt found out that Jamie was the owner of Wish Upon A Star coffee shop, he did everything in his power to get her business, and she knew that. She owed him her whole life, and she knew that, too.

"You got her. Boys, she's beautiful! When did you get approved? How long has Blaine been home? Is the album done yet?"

"Whoa…Jamie…slow down. We'll answer your questions."

Blaine said, knowing that the cameras were very much invasive. Jamie was paying them no mind, and that was reassuring. She'd ask about the cameras momentarily, but for now, she wanted to enjoy her two favorite boys, in their element, with their beautiful daughter.

"Sorry. It's been so long since I've seen you, Blaine. I've forgotten just how handsome you truly were."

"Stop it…you know that isn't true."

"Oh no, babe. Jamie doesn't lie. She's brutally honest. I once saw her slap down her now ex-friend because she was being stupid. So, when she says you're handsome…I'd trust that statement to be true."

Blaine blushed and picked up a biscotti, sipping his coffee. He watched as Jamie and Kurt made even smaller talk and then the subject of the cameras came up.

"So, what's with the cameras?"

"Ahh, you've noticed. Yeah, see. We've decided to become reality TV stars. Just, not the trashy ones though, like the Kardashians. More classy, elegant, understated ones."

"That's different for you, Kurt. Especially since you're Mr. Privacy. Great job on the Darren piece, by the way. "

"Thank you. He should never wear plaids and stripes together to begin with. And normally I am, but we'd been having so many problems adopting Evanna, that we'd wanted to document that. But then after we'd come back from Lima, we'd gotten the call to say that she was ours. Now we're documenting our parenting journey. We also agreed that if it took a toll on our marriage, that we'd back out."

"That's a brilliant way of looking at it. You both have a ton of fans, and this will be an amazing thing for you guys to go through together. And I for one, will be honored to watch it when it airs. Am I going to be on it?"

"Well, that's only if you want to be. We know you could use some more exposure for the shop," Blaine said, squeezing Jamie's hand. Jamie looked at Blaine nervously and then nodded. She wasn't going to abandon her friends, strictly because there was a camera crew was following them around.

"Yeah, and we'll send you all the necessary documents to make sure that you allow us to be here. And for you to be on camera. It'll all work out."

Jamie nodded. She had to get back to work, and she smiled warmly at her friends. She knew that for the first time in awhile, Blaine and Kurt were truly happy. And that made her happy. After bidding Jamie a goodbye, Blaine and Kurt made their way towards the baby stores down the street. They were going to be happy, and nothing would stop that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I did promise angst, right? Right? Well…here it comes. But, it isn't going to be between the boys. Nope. Not yet. I can't bring myself to write it…yet. Lol. Maybe once the boys are back together, but not yet. Meanwhile, song used is: Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. I kind of dig on this song.**

Chapter 10

Blaine noticed something was off with Kurt. He knew Julia was being a little bit of a bitch to Kurt with deadlines and stuff, but there wasn't really anything he could do about that. When Blaine tried to talk about it with Kurt, he'd just shut down, which wasn't like him. One day, while Blaine and Kurt were still in the bedroom (the one place cameras weren't allowed), Blaine looked at his husband and sighed. He knew they needed to talk about whatever was going on.

"Babe, please? I'm going crazy here. Talk to me."

Kurt looked at Blaine and stroked his side softly. It was something Kurt did when he wanted to feel more connected to Blaine. Blaine stayed sitting in the spot where he was and waited. They knew Evy was still asleep, so they didn't have to rush this conversation. Kurt sighed and started speaking.

"I had another conversation with Finn and Rachel. They just don't seem to understand what this means to me. They're on Burt and Carole's side. It just turned into an argument that we don't really need. And now, Dad and Carole called me and said they wanted to come visit. And Blaine…I just don't know. Truly, I don't."

It killed Blaine everyday that Burt and Carole weren't on their side about Evy, but Blaine knew that his mom and Cooper were, and as evidenced by the amount of baby gifts that were piled up in their living room, they knew they had acceptance somewhere. Blaine knew how much this was hurting Kurt, and he decided to fix it himself.

"Let them come. Let them see just how much Evy has made us better. Baby, I hate when you're sad. I do. It makes me sad. I have an idea….what about if we invite Mama and Coop? Kind of even people out who are on our side. And that way, if Carole and Burt try anything…we'll have them here."

Blaine smiled as he could see Kurt considering it. Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine. They needed to use the confessional room more, and Blaine knew that Kurt needed time to work all of this out himself. Blaine had a satellite interview in a few minutes, and he told Kurt that, Kurt nodded and walked out of the room. He walked in to check on Evy, noting that she was still down for the count, and made his way towards the confessional, knowing his deepest fears would be put out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Kurt, Confessional:**

"_So, my parents want to visit. I don't know if that's such a good idea to be honest. I mean, they have to meet Evy eventually, right? I mean, things have changed a lot between my parents and I since I moved to New York and married Blaine. I think they would have liked it if we would have waited, but Blaine and I…we're soulmates. And I couldn't wait. When Blaine and I got married, we eloped, and that rubbed people in my family the wrong way. But to deny Blaine and I the single biggest thing that we've wanted since we've been together, which is a child of our own, is the lowest form of low. You know what, no. I'm going to let them come. I'm going to invite my mother and brother-in-law, and have them here too. Because my family…is my daughter Evanna, my husband Blaine, my mother in law Jana, and my brother in law, Cooper. Yeah, Blaine's right. I should do that."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kurt walked out of the confessional room some time later, feeling a bit better about what he was going to do. He smiled at Blaine who was holding Evy in his arms and reading the newspaper. Kurt took his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped the picture of his husband and daughter just casually sitting on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaned in, kissing his neck softly.

"Hey babe. How was the confessional?"

"It was eye opening for sure. But, you're right. I think what will happen is that I'll call Mom and Coop and have them come, even things out when Carole and Dad get here."

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand softly. Kurt unwrapped his arms and kissed his husband then walked over to the coffee pot. He grabbed their favorite hazelnut coffee and put it on, and then took out his cell phone, dialing Jana Anderson's office.

"Jana Anderson's office, Elisha speaking."

"Hi Elisha, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, is Jana available?"

"Hi Kurt! Absolutely, I'll patch you through."

Elisha said, smiling. She had explicit instructions that if either of her sons or her son-in-law called, to patch them through no matter what. Kurt waited as the line picked up and he heard Jana's voice on the other side.

"Kurt! Darling, how are you?!"

"Fine Mom, I'm doing great. Look…Blaine and I would love it if you could come for a visit. And Coop too. I'm actually going to call Cooper after I call you, but we'd love for you guys to officially meet Evy."

"Oh my god, Kurt. We'd love that. When is convienent for you?"

"The sooner the better, actually. See, I have an ulterior motive. My parents are flying in. And they don't support Evy, our decisions or the show. And I kind of want my family there. And you and Coop, well Jana, if I'm being honest…you and Coop are much more a family to Blaine and I than mine is."

"I can be there first thing, Kurt. I won't let you down. And somehow or other, I'll make sure Coop can come too."

Jana said. Kurt smiled and exchanged a few more pleasantries and then hung up. Blaine was now in the kitchen, sans Evy, pouring their coffee. Kurt smiled and accepted his from his husband and smiled warmly.

"What did Mom say?"

"She can be here first thing."

"So can Coop. As a matter of fact, he was already headed here. He wanted to meet Squirt Jr, as he's taken to calling Evy. He'll be landing in about an hour."

Kurt smiled and turned on the radio in the kitchen. He watched as Blaine stood with him and smiled. The camera crews had finished filming for the night, and they were finally alone. Blaine knew when Kurt needed to sing something to get it out, so he was going to allow that. Kurt shrieked when he heard the Kelly Clarkson song start on the radio.

"Oh god, Blaine…this song is so for my dad right now!"

"Then go ahead, let it out."

Blaine said, watching as his husband started singing the song. He could feel the emotions radiating off of Kurt, and he felt sad, wishing that Kurt were still a performer.

"_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_But someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone."_

Kurt watched as Blaine had that look on his face. When Kurt had given up performing, he didn't think it much a sacrifice. He'd loved writing and fashion, and when he'd gotten his degree in fashion journalism, he knew he'd be happy. But he missed the performance aspect. He gave up performing to support Blaine in his career, and he'd never regret it. But sometimes he'd needed to get it out, and he was silently thanking Blaine for letting him get it out now. Blaine was singing with him now, and they didn't hear Cooper come in. He stood off to the side, watching his brothers sing like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

"_Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone"_

Cooper was panicking at this point. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that Kurt and Blaine were singing a breakup song to each other. He needed to get in there and have his brothers fix whatever was wrong with their relationship. Cooper moved a fraction of an inch into Blaine's vision line and Blaine shook his head slightly. Cooper realized this was a Kurt thing and stayed frozen in place. He felt the same way his brother did about Kurt's performances. Cooper watched as Kurt finished up with the song.

"_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone…"_

Blaine wrapped his husband up in a hug and kissed his neck softly. He knew that Kurt was struggling with everything with his parents, and he also knew that his husband was going to be the bravest person he knew. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly and nuzzled it, then called out.

"It's okay to come in now, Coop. He's done."

Kurt gasped and turned, seeing his brother-in-law standing in their foyer. He never knew how Cooper managed to get into their house, but Blaine and Kurt smiled as Cooper walked over to them. He dropped a bag on the floor and smiled. Then he wrapped his brothers up in a hug, and Kurt knew. Kurt knew that the Andersons were his home, and he'd be fine as long as they were around.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright! People are loving this, and I'm actually in a groove writing this. I love this! I love this! I absolutely love this. So, I own nothing. Not the song (Animal by Neon Trees), naked Cooper Anderson (which is something we all need) or Klaine. But…I do however own British superstar Meghan (Meg) Topper. If you don't follow me on Twitter, feel free to do so, KikiWarbler. I don't bite!**

Chapter 11

Kurt heard it before Blaine did. Blaine could sleep like the dead, when he needed too, and today was one of those days. He heard the loud music playing and prayed to god his daughter was still asleep. He got up out of bed and grabbed a robe. He put it on and headed downstairs. He could hear the loud singing, and saw the cameras start up. They were there really early this morning. He wondered if Cooper had let them in. It was when he'd hit the bottom step that he'd heard the giggle. It wasn't a giggle he was familiar with, but it was still a giggle nonetheless. Kurt stayed just outside the kitchen and listened to Cooper sing.

"_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid_

_You're never satisfied_

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just_

_A cannibal_

_And I'm afraid_

_I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight"_

Kurt decided now was the time. He opened the door and stood there for a moment. Because the scene before him was something he was horrified to witness. There was Cooper, standing in front of his high priced range, butt ass naked, with a tall strawberry blonde woman with impeccable taste in clothes, sitting on the chair in front of his island.

"I am going to pretend that I am NOT seeing what I'm seeing, Cooper!"

Cooper turned around at the same time the woman did. Cooper's eyes widened and then he grabbed an oven mitt that had been laying there and turned down the radio. Kurt glared at his brother in law and shook his head.

"Kurt, I wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"With that racket? You're kidding me, right? Your brother and I have been up most of the night with the baby. She's sleeping still, thank god. But Blaine needs his rest. And you're down here making all this racket. And no offense to the beautiful lady sitting on my chair, but who is she?"

Before Cooper could respond, the lady extended her hand and took Kurt's gently as she slid off the bar stool and stood in front of him. She was just a bit taller than Kurt's five feet, eight inches, and she was dressed from head to toe in Alexander McQueen. She smiled and Kurt was shocked when she spoke.

"Hello. My name is Meghan Topper, I'm Cooper's girlfriend."

She was British. And then it hit Kurt. This was Meg Topper, world famous London playwrite, Meg Topper, and Kurt was fangirling mentally over her. When Blaine and he had been in London a year ago, they'd caught her brilliant play, 'I'm A Nobody', and Kurt couldn't believe it.

"You're Meg Topper. Oh my god…my husband and I saw your play in London last year. We loved it."

"Thank you. And I'm a fan of both you and your husband. I always try to stay on your good side. Am I doing an amazing job of that?"

"Fantastic."

Kurt couldn't be mad at Cooper, but being smitten with Meg, Kurt had forgotten that Cooper was still cooking naked. He turned back to look at Cooper, but before he could say anything, Blaine came in carrying Evy and singing softly to her. He yawned as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Coop? Are you naked?"

"Yeah."

He said, hanging his head. Blaine covered Evy's eyes and smiled warmly at Kurt, kissing him softly and walking over to the coffee pot. He pointed to Cooper and nodded and then pointed at the doorway. Cooper shook his head and walked down the hallway to get changed.

"Babe? Turn around…tell me who you see."

"Kurt, can I have my coffee first?"

"I'm sorry baby, by all means. Do."

Kurt said, smiling. He walked over to Blaine and grabbed Evy while Blaine did his morning routine of coffee and a bagel. He kissed Blaine softly and walked over holding their now awake daughter, and showed her off to Meg.

"She's so precious, Kurt."

"Thanks Meg. She's our pride and joy. We've fought so hard for her and then when we got her, it finally felt like we were complete."

"She's truly gorgeous, darling. What's her name?"

"Evy. I'm sorry…Evanna Gloria Anderson. We just call her Evy."

"Evy. That's very British."

Blaine by this time was more aware of things, and was watching Kurt and the very stylish woman standing next to him holding their daughter. He was confused, but figured she was one of Cooper's many girlfriends. Blaine couldn't control the next words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Meg. Meghan Topper. I'm Cooper's girlfriend."

"Meghan Topper…like…the Meghan Topper?"

"The only one. You're Blaine."

Blaine nodded. He didn't want to know how she knew that. But, the fact that Meghan Topper was standing in his kitchen, was beyond him. He'd always stated that she was his celebrity crush, and he blushed in front of her, and Kurt grinned.

"Babe, she's Cooper's girlfriend. Put your dopey grin back and finish making the breakfast on the stove. So Meg, what brings you to New York?"

"Cooper, actually. He said he was coming here to spend some time with Squirt, Tall Squirt, and Squirt, Jr. I had some free time, so I hopped on a plane and flew over. I'm actually looking to break from writing. I'd like to become an au pair."

"An au pair?"

Blaine said, confused. He knew that it was French for something, but Kurt was the one that was fluent in French, not him. He looked at Kurt and Kurt was intrigued. He was looking at Blaine and sighed softly. Julia was killing him with going back to work, and they didn't need the money, but he liked the travel, and he knew that Meg could help them.

"An au pair is a nanny, babe. Well Meg, do you have any experience with children?"

"I do. I actually have three sisters. Katya is nineteen, Aira is fourteen and Diana is ten. I've essentially helped raise them."

"Okay, and how long have you and Cooper been together?"

"Four years this March."

Cooper said, walking in fully dressed and kissing Meg softly. Blaine watched Cooper and Meg together, and felt the love radiating off of them for each other, and it reminded him of how things with Kurt and he were.

"Four years? You've been together for four years?"

Blaine said, with a big grin on his face. Just then they heard the doorbell ring, and Kurt looked at his watch and then down at his outfit. He walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. It was his parents. He turned back to Blaine and started pacing.

"They're four hours early. Babe, they're early. And your mom got held up at the office and is flying in later today. I'm not dressed."

Blaine immediately walked over and pulled Kurt to him. He hated seeing Kurt stressed out, but when it happened, Blaine always knew what to do to calm him down. He pulled Kurt down on the steps, and whispered softly to him, still holding Evy. What Blaine hadn't been expecting was Cooper to step forward, open the door and go outside. Cooper was going to deal with the situation, and Blaine couldn't be any happier to have his brother there.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Can we just talk about how Cooper was dancing around naked in Kurt and Blaine's kitchen and how the cameras caught it? And what will Santana think? We'll get to all of that, later. But for now, Super Cooper to the rescue! Let's roll, shall we?**

Chapter 12

Cooper looked at the people standing around him. He knew from pictures and phone calls with Blaine and Kurt that this was Kurt's parents, Burt and Carole. Cooper smiled his warmest smile at them and introduced himself, with the camera crews around.

"Hi. You must be Kurt's mom and dad. I'm Cooper, I'm Blaine's brother."

"Nice to meet you, Cooper. I'm Burt Hummel, this is my wife Carole. Where's Blaine and Kurt?"

"Well, Kurt was having a mini freak out because you were four hours early. He literally just woke up. So, why don't you two go and have breakfast. Maybe catch a couple hours of sleep, and then we'll call you when we're ready."

Cooper said, walking back inside. He watched out the window as Burt and Carole looked shocked, but eventually left the house. Kurt came out and looked at Cooper, then out the window and smiled softly at his brother in law for doing whatever he had to do to get rid of his parents for the time being.

"I owe you, Coop."

"It was no problem Squirt, Jr. Truly. I know that you wanted some time to yourself before you saw them. And I know Mom's trying to find an earlier flight to be here, but go. Do what you need to. I need to step out for a few minutes, but Meg will be here, and she truly is amazing with kids."

Kurt nodded, knowing he was going to give Meg a chance with Evy today. He wanted to get in the bath and just soak there for awhile, before all the stress caught up with him. Plus he had an article due, and he couldn't really handle the stress well. He gave Meg instructions and headed towards the stairs, pointing out Evy's room, her feeding schedule, nap schedule, and then after feeling comfortable enough, he walked into the bedroom and saw Blaine emerging from the shower.

"Hello sexy man."

Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine hummed into it, and did everything he could to not drop the towel he was wearing. Blaine knew that he also had to go get Kurt's surprise. He pulled away and smiled at his husband happily.

"Hi yourself. What are you doing up here?"

"Coop sent my parents away. I want to feel a little more human, so I decided to come up here and take a bath before your mom got here."

"Who's with the baby?"

"Meg. I'm letting her have a shot."

"Okay, good. I have somewhere I have to be soon, so I promise I'm not gonna be long."

Kurt nodded, heading into the bathroom and setting up the bath. Kurt nodded at Blaine and watched as his husband got dressed. Kurt started undressing and sank down in the tub. Blaine walked in as he pocketed his keys and his wallet and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I'll be back, babe. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Kurt called out, knowing Blaine had something planned for him, but he wasn't sure what. And that's why he loved Blaine as much as he did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaine smiled and headed into the confessional room. He hadn't been in there yet, and Santana had been bugging him about doing one, so he figured that this would be the most perfect opportunity to be in the booth. He opened the door and sat down, knowing that this was going to be where he did it.

_Blaine Confessional:_

_Kurt's got a huge surprise coming to him. See, before we decided on Evy, we had ordered specially a car for him. Kurt likes to drive, and he drives a bit fast. I love him, but it does. So, I'm going to pick it up. What is it you ask? It's a 2014 Fiat 500L Lounge Four Wheel Drive. He saw the color and thought of me. It's called Mocha Latte. Anyway, I'm the furthest thing from a car person, but Kurt fell in love with it, so that's what he wants. Coop's going with me to pick it up, and I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he sees it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Blaine walked out of the confessional and smiled at Cooper who was standing there waiting for him, and smiled. He was so excited to go and get the car. Cooper smiled at his brother and laughed. He'd seen Blaine be excited before, but this took the cake.

"You look like you're about to be a dad again, Blainers."

"I'm just hoping that Kurt loves this. We'd talked about it, and then I just went ahead and did it. I'm just hoping he doesn't get pissed."

"He won't. Come on, let's go get the car."

Cooper said. Blaine nodded, and smiled. His cell phone rang a few minutes later, and he looked at it, groaning loudly. It was his publicist, Cerina. He knew what she wanted, and he didn't want to answer that. But he knew that if he didn't, she'd keep calling. So he reluctantly answered.

"Yes Cerina?"

"Blaine! Darling! How are you?"

"Nervous now that you're calling. What do you want?"

"I just got a phone call. The company wants you to tour."

"Tour? Like…big around the world stadium tour, or a little five city tour?"

"World."

"No. Absolutely not, Cerina. No. I'm on paternity leave. Which means no performances, interviews, whatever. None."

"This is from the record company, Blaine. Not me."

"I'm calling them now."

Blaine said, hanging up. He went through his contacts and found the number he was looking for. He thought the company understood that he wouldn't tour for a year, because of Evy. He waited as the record company connected.

"Delilah Kent's office, Rachel speaking."

"Rachel Berry."

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson. How are you? How's the baby?"

"She is wonderful. Is Delilah in?"

"She is. I'll connect you."

Rachel said, and connected him through. Blaine waited and heard the click on the other end of the phone, and he knew that Delilah was there.

"Delilah Kent?"

"Hey Lilah."

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson. How are you?"

"I'm a little pissed off, actually. Cerina Charles just called me. She told me that you guys have me scheduled to do a world tour."

"Not true. We know that you're on paternity leave. We can't schedule you for anything, aside for the three events you had scheduled before then."

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't believe that Cerina had played him like this again. He'd given Cerina a chance when nobody else had, and for her to play him like this, hurt. Delilah could feel Blaine's pain on the other end of the phone, and she knew what she had to do. But before she could say anything, Blaine spoke.

"How could she do this to me? She knew that Kurt and I were bringing Evy home. She knew that. She wanted to set me up."

"I know, Blaine. Trust me, I do. You know what you can do?"

"What?"

"Stay home. Bond with your daughter. Be with your husband. Be a family. Let me handle this."

Blaine could trust Delilah. He knew that he could. He wasn't worried about that, but he just wanted to know why the record company was doing this to them. He also knew that Kurt wouldn't be happy about this, because he'd never liked her to begin with. He knew what he had to do. He had to strike while the iron was hot.

**A/N2: Okay, so for those wondering…I was on vacation and didn't update, and then I was moving before that! But, I'm proud to announce that updates will be fairly regular from now on! Promise. Plus….the 'Whisper Words Of Wisdom' debut is coming. I promise! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi! So, just no big thing here. Just a million and one thank yous, and a lot of love on my end for you readers. Your patience humbles me to no end, and I appreciate you sticking with me. Anyway, the big blowup is coming. I did say this reality show wouldn't be easy on the boys. But for now, enjoy the time of happiness that they have left. **

Chapter 13

Once Blaine arrived back at the house, he spotted Kurt's car there, so he knew that Kurt was home. He didn't spot any other cars around, so he pulled the Fiat in behind Kurt's car. He got out and walked inside and saw Meg standing in the kitchen holding Evy. He knew they were looking for a nanny, and Meg was proving to be an excellent one. Meg stood there and looked at Blaine.

"Oh! Hey Blaine."

"Hey Meg, how's the Princess doing?"

"She's asleep. She was a bit fussy, but then I started singing and she fell right out. Hey! Coop told me you had a surprise for Kurt. Where is it?"

"Out in the driveway."

Meg handed Evy to Blaine and Blaine kissed her forehead happily as Meg looked out the window to see Cooper wrapping a big yellow bow around it. He'd finished just as Kurt walked down the stairs looking considerably better than he did that morning.

"What are we looking at?"

Kurt asked as Blaine turned around. Meg couldn't stop smiling and Blaine blushed like four different shades of red before calming down enough to tell Kurt. The cameras were around and Blaine knew what he needed to do.

"Hey baby! We're actually looking at your very gaudily wrapped gift. See, do you remember what we did the day before we met with the adoption agency?"

"Yeah. We went to go look at cars."

Something clicked in Kurt's brain and he made a mad dash down the stairs. He threw open the door and he saw the car sitting in the driveway, with Cooper being the model for it. He laughed when he saw that, and saw the yellow ribbon.

"You bought it?"

"Of course I did, my love. Of course I didn't know that we were getting Evy at the time, or I wouldn't have."

Kurt was already out the door and into the driveway before Blaine had a chance to catch up. Kurt was outside arguing with Cooper who looked at Blaine, who nodded and Cooper stepped out of the way. Cooper walked up and stood next to Meg who was in the doorway. Blaine smiled as another car pulled up. He looked closer to see that it was Kurt's parents. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head as they stepped out of the car. It was then that confrontational Burt came out.

"What is going on out here?"

"Blaine brought me a surprise. We were just out here looking at it."

"Why are you all outside? Where's Evanna?"

"Evy's in her crib, sleeping away."

Meg said. Burt looked up to her and growled. He didn't know who she was, and he didn't know why Blaine and Kurt were surrounding themselves and the baby with strange people, and he didn't like that.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Meghan Topper. I'm Evy's nanny."

"Nanny? Really? I thought you guys were going to be parenting by yourselves."

Kurt braced himself for this line of questioning. He wasn't anticipating his dad snapping the way he was, but then he realized something. His parenting skills or style were none of his dad's business. He smiled lovingly at Meg and then back to Blaine and stepped forward to confront his dad.

"What Blaine and I choose to do with the raising of Evy is our business. Blaine and I are working parents, Dad. And there will be a time when Blaine will go back on the road, and I will start writing again full time, and someone will need to be there to help us. And you know what, Meg is that person. And she isn't a stranger. She's Cooper's longtime girlfriend."

Blaine decided to step forward and diffuse any bad situation that would arise from this. He took Kurt's hand and smiled as he started to diffuse it.

"Burt, Carole. I understand how you feel. Trust me, I do. But when you live a life like Kurt and I do, it gets tough to parent alone. But I promise you that Kurt and I will be with Meg. Meg is an extra set of eyes for us, and that's an amazing thing to have."

Kurt smiled at his husband lovingly. He knew that it was always good to have a guy who was as mild mannered and calm as Blaine was in situations like this. He stepped forward and held Blaine's hand, because he needed that center. Kurt watched his dad and realized that he wasn't going to back down at all.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Dad! And I know what you said. Now, if you're going to have a negative opinion about every aspect of my life, then you can seriously get in the car and go back to Ohio. Because I'm a grown man now. And you guys have no say in any aspect of my life now. Not anymore."

Burt looked at Kurt and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that his son was talking back to him. This was Blaine's fault. Blaine's need to be famous, Blaine's need to make himself something. Kurt had never spoken to him this way, and it was a sign of disrespect.

"Fine, I will. But let me tell you something, when Blaine leaves you for one of those groupies or rats or whatever, don't come crying to me!"

"I'm not leaving him, now or ever!"

Blaine yelled as he lead Kurt and Cooper back inside. Instead of being sad, Kurt was stone cold furious, and Blaine just stood back and watched as Kurt started throwing his fit.

"This is so fucking ridiculous! He's acting like a big baby because he doesn't understand that this is the life I chose for me! And for us! We have a daughter upstairs, who he's going to alienate because he wants no parts of this! Good for him! I'm done!"

Blaine nodded, knowing when Kurt needed to just calm down. He watched as Kurt walked into the house. There wasn't much that Blaine could do, but be there for his husband, and that's exactly what he was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to everyone. Your support is amazing. You know? Have I mentioned that? So, here we go. Angst starts in this chapter, and just continues into the next one. So, shall we? Songs used in this chapter are "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. **

**Chapter 14**

**Confession Room: Kurt**

_This whole thing with my dad is completely ridiculous. He's more worried about us bringing what he calls a stranger into our house. Blaine, poor, sweet, amazing Blaine. He needs to go to work. I love him, but him being home all the time is driving me crazy. He's been in talks to play Aladdin on Broadway, and he should do it. But he said that he was going to support me. If he wants to support me, he can go back to work._

Blaine held Evy in his arms as Kurt sat at the kitchen table typing away. Being a new father hadn't put a damper on working from home. He had to write an article and needed complete concentration. He was busy putting Olivia Wilde on blast about her maternity wear. Blaine saw the picture and smiled, kissing Kurt's head softly. He knew what Kurt needed, and that's when he walked over to the coffee bar. He started making all kinds of noise.

"Blaine. Please? I'm trying to work here. Can you cut it out?"

"Sorry baby. I'm trying to make you a cup of coffee. But I'm holding Evy, and it isn't working."

"Well put Evy down and make me a cup of coffee."

"If I put Evy down, she'll cry. And you're trying to work, so I'm trying to keep her quiet."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his article. Blaine was now quietly making Kurt's coffee when there was a blaring noise coming from Blaine's cell phone. He thought he'd turned it down. But all Kurt could here were the lyrics to the rap song that was Blaine's ring tone.

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us._

"Macklemore Blaine? Really? Will you please answer that phone?"

Blaine picked up the phone and smiled, answering it before putting Kurt's coffee cup on the table. He balanced Evy and the phone and smiled when he kissed Kurt. He handed Evy off to Megan, who had emerged for the day from the bedroom, and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Mr. Anderson, this is Julie Contessa Stone, we spoke about potentially working you out for the Aladdin role."

"Yes! Thank you for getting back to me, Miss Stone. This is a role that I very highly covet."

"Well Mr. Anderson, that's a good thing then. We would like to officially offer you the part of Aladdin, then. You were the best one we saw out of the bunch. We understand that you have an obligation to do your forty city tour. And we can work around that. We're willing to work around that. What do you say? Will you be part of the cast of Aladdin?"

Blaine was bouncing with excitement. He knew that his tour wasn't until the end of the year. So he could make it work, scheduling wise and he knew that he'd be able to do it. He sat down on the chair to calm himself down, and that's when he answered.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes. I would love to be a part of your cast. The tour doesn't start until right around Christmas, so I have plenty of time to come in and do what I have to do."

"That's perfect Mr. Anderson. Rehearsals start in exactly three weeks. We'll contact you with your script and the choreography schedule when we get them. We'll be in touch with your people."

"Thank you, Miss Stone. Thank you so much."

Blaine said, hanging up the phone. He walked back into the house all smiling and happy and saw that Kurt was looking up at him. Kurt knew from the look on his face that something good was happening. Blaine sat down across from him, and smiled.

"Who was that on the phone, baby?"

"Julie Contessa Stone."

"Who's that?"

"The casting agent for Aladdin."

Kurt's head snapped up, and he quit typing. He was Blaine's biggest fan, and he knew that whatever Blaine put his mind to, he could do. Kurt wanted to see his husband on Broadway, and that's what was going to happen. His husband had a stage presence, and he wanted to theater world to see it.

"Well, what did they say?"

"That rehearsals start in three weeks."

"Well I figured as much. Blaine, please. Tell me. Did you get the role of Aladdin or not?"

Blaine smiled and stood up and walked over to the closet where his guitar was kept. He pulled it out and walked back over to Kurt and sat down. He started strumming his guitar and it immediately turned into a song that Kurt knew. He smiled softly as Blaine started singing to the melody he was playing on his guitar.

"_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess, now when did _

_You last let your heart decide?"_

"Blaine….what does this mean?"

"_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride."_

"BLAINE! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!"

Kurt squealed at the top of his lungs. Blaine continued playing, knowing that it was frustrating Kurt. But he wanted Kurt to know that he'd gotten the role of Aladdin, without actually telling him that he'd gotten it.

"_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming."_

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON-HUMMEL. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHETHER OR NOT YOU GOT THE PART, I'M DIVORCING YOUR ASS AND MOVING TO CHINA WITH EVY."

Blaine chuckled and put his guitar down on the floor. He knew that Kurt wouldn't make good on his promise. Mostly because Kurt hated China. It was too crowded for him, and not an appropriate place to raise a child. He looked at the cameras and then his husband and smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yes husband. I got the part. We start in three weeks. I get the rehearsal schedule and the choreography schedule faxed to Mollie and Jaden sometime soon."

Kurt smiled and he was legitimately happy for his husband, but then the words sunk in. He remembered who Blaine spoke to and the realization hit him. Blaine had been scammed. Hook, line and sinker, scammed. And that's what was scaring Kurt.

"Baby, you said Julie Contessa Stone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Baby…she was just recently brought up on charges. Don't you watch the news?"

Blaine looked at Kurt all confused. He knew that there had been some kind of controversy, but he thought that he was smarter than that to get involved in some scam by some stupid scam artist. He sighed.

"I do. But how could you know that? I just…I went to a reading."

"Did you pay anything?"

"No. No, I didn't give her any money. I thought it was weird they wanted me to audition for a show and pay up front."

"You don't! Blaine, this is bad. She's at it again."

"What do we do?"

"Well, we call the police. Then we tell them you might've been scammed by this girl. And see what they can do."

And Kurt went to work trying to figure that out, while Blaine sat there confused. He felt more stupid than anything, and that wasn't something Blaine liked feeling…


End file.
